And Straight On 'Til Morning/Transcript
SCENE: Neverland. Past. On the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook is looking at a picture of Milah when one of his crew mates, William Smee, approaches. Smee: Milah was quite beautiful, wasn't she? Don't worry, Captain. You'll avenge her. No matter what it takes, I know you'll find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook: Mr. Smee, what news of today's catch? The boy we yanked from the sea. Smee: He's still asleep. A bit waterlogged and smells of catfish, but he'll live. Hook: Where do you suppose he came from? There aren't many other ships in this area, and his clothes are certainly not of this land. Smee: What if the boy belongs to him? The ones he kidnaps from the other world. I'd bet my rations on it. Hook: Indeed. But could we be so lucky? Smee: Lucky? He'll be looking for us. He knows this land better than we do. Hook: Mr. Smee, are you not a connoisseur of rare and valuable objects? If we return the boy to him, it could be the very key to our survival in Neverland. (Scene shifts to another part of the ship, where Baelfire is.) Hook: Ahoy there. Aren't you lucky to be alive. Baelfire: Lucky? I'm a prisoner of pirates in a land cursed with magic. Hook: Well, most children think they've found paradise when they lay their eyes on Neverland's magic. Why else leave home in the first place? Baelfire: I came so a family I loved could live. Hook: Well, aren't you quite the hero? Baelfire: What would you know about that? Pirate. Hook: A pirate saved your scrawny bones from the curse of the mermaids. Baelfire: A pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family. Hook: What about your father? Baelfire: He left me. He's a coward. Hook: What's your name, boy? Baelfire: I don't have to answer you. Hook: Ooh. But I can make you. But to prove to you that not all pirates are as you fear, I'll simply ask again- what's your name? Baelfire: Baelfire. Hook: Welcome aboard, Baelfire. It's a pirate's life for you. SCENE: A park in Storybrooke, present day. Henry Mills is on a swing while Granny supervises. Mr. Gold watches Henry from a distance, and notices that should the rope of the swing break, his grandson would be killed by sharp rocks nearby. Mr. Gold begins to magically destroy the rope when Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and David Nolan arrive in David's car. David: Gold. What are you doing here? Mr. Gold: Well, my son made it clear I'm to stay away from him, so I'm spending some time with my grandson instead. Mary Margaret: (To Emma) Emma, it's okay. Why don't you talk to Henry, and we'll handle this. (Emma walks over to do so.) Henry: Emma. Emma: Henry, hey. Mary Margaret: Mr. Gold, we have some news to share with you, and it's not good. Mr. Gold: Not interested. David: It's about your son. Mr. Gold: Yeah, what about him. David: Tamara shot him. Mr. Gold: What? He's dead? David: They used a bean to open a portal. Neal was hurt so badly that he fell through. He's gone. Mr. Gold: Bae wasn't supposed to die. David: Greg and Tamara--they took something from Regina--a magical trigger. A fail-safe in the curse that could destroy Storybrooke. Mary Margaret: Of they activate it, it's a self-destruct. Everyone not born in this world will die. David: I know this is hard, but we need your help. Mr. Gold: No. David: They killed your son in cold blood, and you don't wanna stop them? Mr. Gold: They didn't kill my son. I did. I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price, and this--this is it. But I'm prepared to pay it. Mary Margaret: But... We'll die. You'll die! Mr. Gold: Well, I've made my peace with that. (Walks away, to Mary Margaret and David's shock.) SCENE: Tamara, Hook, and Greg Mendell are traveling through the mines below Storybrooke. Greg: It's just ahead. Hook: Are you sure whoever's in charge of you doesn't want you guys to die in a mine collapse? Tamara: Just keep moving. Hook: Who is telling you what to do? Greg: You know what? That's not your concern. It's not ours, either. Hook: Not your concern. So you're telling me you don't know who commands you? Tamara: (Sighs) Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause. Greg: We're here. (Takes one of the dwarves' axes.) Hook: So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickaxe? Tamara: Regina had this (takes out a brown diamond) in her pocket when you handed her over to us. Greg: It's a trigger, and this axe, according to our people, is what activates it. Hook: You're going to destroy an entire town, and kill everyone in it.... Greg: Yeah, including your enemy. Hook: Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this? Tamara: None of your kind will be. Once this thing gets turned activated, nothing can shut it off. Greg: This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours? Hook: Absolutely. (Greg presses the axe down on the diamond, causing it to levitate, and give off a blue glow. The three exit. At that moment, the destruction of Storybrooke begins and vines begin to encase the Storybrooke Clock Tower.) SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment, present. Regina Mills is back on her feet, still recovering from the events of the previous episode when David, Henry, Emma, and Mary Margaret enter. Regina: Henry! Henry: Mom! (They embrace, when out of the blue an earthquake occurs and shakes the entire apartment.) Emma: Regina, was that.. Regina: Yes. The diamond was activated. Henry: So we're all gonna die. Regina: You were born here, so you'll live. Henry: But.. I'll be alone. Regina: I'm so sorry. Emma: It's not gonna happen, I'm not gonna let it. (To Regina) You did this, now make it stop. Regina: I can't, there's no way. Emma: WELL, FIGURE IT OUT! It's your fault! Henry: STOP! I already lost my dad. I don't wanna lose anybody else. We have to work together. (While he is talking, Hook enters, unseen by everyone else.) Hook: From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point. (David doesn't waste a moment and punches him in the face.) David: That was for the last time we met. Hook: (mutters) Bloody hell. David: (Draws his gun) Tell us why you're here before I use something other than my fist. Hook: I think threatening to kill me seems a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway. Emma: No thanks to you. Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge. Hook: Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it. Emma: We don't have time for this. We have a real problem. Hook: Which is why I'm here, 'cause staring death in the face has made me realize if there's one thing I want more than my revenge, it's my life. So should we start this thing now, and then resume bickering? Regina: There is no stopping it. And the best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable. David: It'll give us the time we need. Mary Margaret: The time for what? David: Steal back the beans. Use them to get everyone into the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone. Emma: How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are. Hook: Well, I do. I can help. Emma: Help yourself. You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you? David: No, we won't have to. I'll go with him, and if he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face. Hook: Quite hostile, aren't we? David: Just being clear. Emma: I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time. Mary Margaret, take Henry, and gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans. (Mary Margaret and Henry begin to exit.) Regina: Henry, before you go, I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you. Henry: I love you, too. (They embrace, and then they go their separate ways.) Hook: The things we do for our children... SCENE: Neverland. Past. A rowboat of teenaged boys approach the Jolly Roger, and Smee is terrified. Smee: Captain, we have to give them the boy. They've killed for less. The sooner we give them what they want, the sooner they leave us alone. Hook: No, I can't part with him now, not when I know he's the Dark One's son. It can't be chance that brought him here. Providence must be at work. He is the key to my revenge. I won't lose him. (While he is talking, the boys from the rowboats, cloaked, ruthless-looking boys arrive on deck, led by particularly terrifying Felix. Felix: Do you know who we are? Hook: You're the Lost Ones. You work for him. Felix: We're looking for a boy that was seen adrift nearby. A boy he has a particular interest in. Hook: Then I'm afraid I'll have to send you away disappointed. As you can see, we're only men here. Felix: Then you won't mind if we search your ship. Hook: Be my guest. (Scene shifts to belowdecks. The Lost Ones search all over, and one comes close to finding Baelfire, but to no prevail.) Hook: Told you. No one here but me crew. Felix: You're new to this land, which means I should warn you. Do you know what he does to people who lie to him? Hook: No. But I gather it hurts. Felix: It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. R-r-r-r-rip. If you find him, you know who he belongs to. Good-bye, Captain. (He exits with the rest of the Lost Ones, and Hook lifts the hatch on where Baelfire was hiding.) Baelfire: I thought pirates only cared about themselves. Hook: Well, you've a lot to learn, boy. SCENE: Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Present. The Dwarves are looking for something in the shop, when Mr. Gold enters. Mr. Gold: A sure sign of impending doom. Looters. Leroy: (Picks up a decorated drinking stein) It ain't looting if the stuff you find's already yours. We need Sneezy's drinking stein. We can bring his memories back. Mr. Gold: Oh, can you? Leroy: Mother Superior finally figured it out. He needs to drink this (Shows Mr.Gold a small bottle containing a blue liquid.) out of his old stein-- something important to him. Mr. Gold: So she found the solution to the memory problem? Today? In the nick of time before we all die? Mr. Clark: Die? Who's dying? Leroy: She's been working on it all along. Then when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed-- a hair from Pinocchio's head. Someone who returned to who he should be. Someone who wasn't cursed. Mr. Gold: So you're gonna wake you friend up, to tell him he's about to die? Mr. Clark: I don't want that! Leroy: Shut it, Clark! He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left. Mr. Clark: Not if I'm gonna die! Leroy: Take him back to Granny's. We'll do it there. (The others begin to do so, while a very confused Mr. Clark protests and Leroy stays behind.) Mr. Clark: Hey! Hey guys, if I don't have a family, will I still die? Leroy: I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you. (Hands him an identical bottle.) Mr. Gold: Well, what am I supposed to do with that. Leroy: Belle once helped remind me who I was. I've never forgotten. I wanna return to favor. Don't let her die as Lacey. (He exits, and enter Lacey.) Lacey: What was all that about? Mr. Gold: Oh, it was nothing. SCENE: Behind the building for the Storybrooke Cannery Co. Present. Greg dumps an accordion file of papers into a trash can fire, tosses to envelope, and then runs, just as David and Hook pull up. Hook: Over there. David: Let's go, (Another earthquake occurs, this one even louder.) Hook: Time's running out. David: (Sarcastically) Oh, is that what that means? SCENE: Neverland. Past. Hook is navigating the ship when Baelfire enters. Hook: Your sea legs aren't bad for a landlubber. Baelfire: Yeah. But I still get queasy. Hook: Oh, it'll pass. Just think of yourself as an extension of the ship. Do you care to try a hand at the helm? Baelfire: I know nothing of sailing. Hook: Oh, once you get your bearings, it's easy as pie. (Etches into the wood of the ship with his hook.) The left side is called port and the right slide is called starboard. Now, go two notches to port. (Baelfire does.) Well done, mate. You were born with the sea in your blood. Baelfire: Thanks. Hook: You spoke of your mother's fate. But your father--what became of him? You say he left you? Baelfire: It's a long story. Hook: It's one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning, I awoke, and her was gone. Turned out, he was a fugitive. He had fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture. Baelfire: He abandoned you? Hook: Aye. That he did. Baelfire: If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the crew? They may become frightened. My father--the reason I don't speak of him is because... he's the Dark One. He once was a man, but when I got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he wanted to protect me. So he went in search of the Dark One's dagger. And once he got it, he grew obsessed with the power it gave him. Hook: He draws his power from a dagger? Baelfire: Yes. It's the only weapon that can kill him. And the only thing he truly cares about anymore. He chose it over me. My papa abandoned me, too. SCENE: Inside the Storybrooke cannery. David and Hook walk through on looking for Greg, Tamara, and the beans. David: So, tell me, Hook, all this time, it's been about revenge for you. Why is it suddenly so important that you survive? I know what I'm fighting for--my family. What are you fighting for? Hook: Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you. (The scene shifts to another part of the cannery, when the men hear a noise in the distance.) David: (lowered voice) Quiet. (Takes out his gun, just as Greg approaches.) The beans. Give them to me. Greg: (Takes out a small jar of the beans.) You mean these? (Tamara appears and shoots David's gun out of his hand. A fight breaks out between the four. While David chases after Tamara, Hook and Greg wrestle for the last of the beans. In the end, Greg escapes, and catches up with Tamara, cornered by David. She attempts to shoot David, but Greg stops her.) No, we got what we need. (They run off. David attempts to chase after them, but Hook grabs him, preventing him from doing so.) David: What are you doing? They've got the beans! Hook: Not all of them. I snagged one. (Shows the bean to David.) David: Where are the rest? Hook: Who cares? All we need is one. (David attempts to run after them again.) Hey! Live to fight another day, mate! David: I'm not you mate. (Takes the bean and puts it in his own pocket.) SCENE: The mines below Storybrooke. Emma and Regina are on their way to where the trigger is. Emma: I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air. Regina: Not the oxygen. The magic. (The two women arrive at where the trigger is.) There it is. Once it stops glowing, it's destruction is achieved. And then... Well, then we'll see the real carnage. I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can. Emma: Won't be long. We'll have the beans soon. We can get the hell out of here. Regina: Slowing the device... It's going to require all of the strength I have. Emma: You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were... saying good-bye. Regina: He knows I love him, doesn't he? Emma: Regina, no. There has gotta be another way! Regina: You were right, you know. Everything that's happening, it's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life. Emma: What am I supposed to tell Henry? Regina: Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing. Emma: Regina, please... Regina: Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina. (Emma begins to exit, but then turns around for one final plea.) Emma: Regina--''(But Regina has already begun slowing the trigger.)'' SCENE: Mr. Gold's shop. As the exterior of the shop is overrun with plants, Mr. Gold is pouring a drink for himself and Lacey. Mr. Gold: To the end of the world. (Lacey hesitates) Come on, it'll help numb it. Lacey: I, uh, I'll drink to that. (Reaches for her cup, but spills it.) Oh. I--I'm so sorry. Uh, here. I got it. (Grabs Baelfire's shawl and begins cleaning up the wine.) Mr. Gold: Stop! Stop! Put that down! Lacey: It's just an old rag. Mr. Gold: (Snatches the shawl) It belonged to someone very important. You wouldn't understand. Lacey: I said I'm sorry. (Mr. Gold realizes what must be done, and walks over to a cabinet, picks up the remains of the chipped teacup, and magically repairs it.) That cup again. What is it? Mr. Gold: It's something from my past. From our past. And I'm sorry. Let's not fight. (Pour the potion Leroy gave him into the cup, and gives it to Lacey. She sips, and regains her memories as Belle.) Mr. Gold: (fighting back tears) Belle. Belle: (Crying) Rumple. (They embrace and kiss) Mr. Gold: I'm so sorry. I didn't wanna wake you up to die. But I needed you. Belle: You lost your son. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Mr. Gold: I've failed. SCENE: Granny's Diner, present. The entire population of Storybrooke is gathered when David and Hook enter with the bean. David: We have the beans. Emma: You did it? David: Yeah. Emma: (Notices an injury on David's arm.) You okay? David: Oh, it's... grazed. It's fine. Emma: Okay. Let's get going. Henry? Henry: Wh--where's my mom? Emma: Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape, but... Henry: But what? Emma: She won't survive. Henry: No. No. Emma: Henry, I'm sorry. I promised her I'd get you to safety. Henry: But we can't do this! She's family! We don't leave family behind! Emma: This is what she wants. We have a ways out. We have to take it. Henry: We saved her from being killed by the Wraith. How is this any different? Mary Margaret: The Wraith! Emma: What? Mary Margaret: We sent it through a portal. Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct? Emma: Because we don't know if it's gonna work. Mary Margaret: It could. David: Yeah. Emma: It's too risky. No one will go along with it. Archie: Yes, we will. Because it's the right thing to do. Look, Snow White and the Prince have always led us before, and we've always won. So, who's willing to let them lead us again? (Everyone agrees) Mary Margaret: Thank you, Archie. (To Emma) This is what we should do. David: And will do. Mary Margaret: Look, I know we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, but give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not to late. Emma: (Embracing Henry) I just don't want him to be alone. I don't want him to grow up the way I did. (A loud boom, and then another earthquake occurs, the largest one yet) This plan could fail. If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive. Mary Margaret: But it's wrong. Emma, I killed her mother. Emma: You did that to Cora because you had to. Mary Margaret: I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake. There were other paths, harder paths, and I wish I had taken them. So please, Emma, honey, let's take the hard path. Because if we don't we will be building a future on Regina's blood. Emma: (Hesitates a moment, then:) Okay. (David tosses her the bean, but it is intercepted by Hook. Hook: You're all mad. (Emma and David attempt to grab it back.) I can live with myself. Emma: Give it back. Hook: If she wants to die for us, I say let her. Emma: We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you'll never get hurt, right? Hook: Worked quite well for me. Emma: Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're gonna do this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it. So, you can join us and be a part of something, or you can do what you can do best, and be alone. Hook: (Hands her the pouch containing the bean.) Quite passionate, Swan. (Everyone begins to leave.) So, why are you really doing this? Emma: The kid just lost his father today. I'm not letting him lose a mother too. Hook: His father? Who's Henry's father? Emma: Neal. Hook: Baelfire? Emma: Yeah. SCENE: Neverland, past. Smee: Captain, why is Baelfire still aboard the Jolly Roger?! The boy has given you a path to revenge, but you can't walk that path if you're dead! Hook: Careful, Mr. Smee. Smee: Captain, you know quite well that he is after the boy. If you don't surrender Baelfire to him, the lost ones will take him anyway and kill you. Hook: I'M THE CAPTAIN! I GIVE THE ORDERS! AND ANYONE WHO DISOBEYS CAN WALK THE PLANK AND PRAY THAT THE MERMAIDS TAKE PITY ON HIS SOUL! (Baelfire appears, carrying a sword and the picture of Milah.) Baelfire: Face me, villain! Hook: Whoa! What's this about, Bae? Baelfire: I found this (holds up Milah's picture.) on your desk. It's my mother. How'd you get it? Hook: Bae-- Baelfire: HOW?! (Swings the sword, Hook ducks) You're the pirate that killed her! Hook: I didn't kill your mother. We fell in love, and we ran off together. Your father lied to you. He was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. He tore out her heart and crushed it in front of me. And I've spent every moment since then wanting revenge. Baelfire: She abandoned me? Hook: Not a single day went past where your mother didn't regret leaving you, Baelfire. We talked about going back for you when you were old enough. Perhaps fate brought us together to make good on those plans. We can live the life that Milah wanted for us, as a family. Baelfire: No! Stay back! You used me! You wanted to kill my father! Hook: Yes. I did. Baelfire: You tore apart my family, as sure as if you ripped her heart out yourself. Hook: Bae, don't. Baelfire: Take me back to my real family-- the Darlings. Hook: Uh, I can't. It's noot possible to leave Neverland. But you can star here, Under my protection. Baelfire: I'd rather fend for myself tahan be with you. I want off this ship, pirate. SCENE: The mines below Storybrooke. Regina is slowing down the diamond when Emma, Henry, David and Mary Margaret enter. Regina: What are you doing here? Henry: You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero. Now we're gonna be heroes. David: They're gonna open up a portal, throw this thing into a void. Regina: No. You don't know that it'll work. Mary Margaret: We have to try. David: Everybody, step aside. Emma? Emma: (Pulls out the pouch containing the bean, opens it up, and finds:) It's empty. Hook. SCENE: Storybrooke Harbor. Hook has the bean, and prepares to throw it into the sea. SCENE: Neverland. Past. Night. The Jolly Roger is headed for the island to drop off Baelfire. Hook: Eager to go, I see. Baelfire: Just drop me off anywhere. Hook: You really think you can survive on you own? Baelfire: I've never been given the choice. Hook: Well, you have one now. Baelfire: Anywhere will do. Hook: I get you're angry. But it doesn't have to end like this. The ship can be your home, your family. Just say the word. It's not too late start over. I can change, Bae, for you. Baelfire: You say that. I know you'll never change. Because all you care about is yourself. Hook: Thank you.. For reminding me what I'm all about--killing your father! (The lost ones appear and put Baelfire in their boat.) Baelfire: You're not letting me go. Hook: How would that help me? Baelfire: You hated my father so much, you didn't even realize you were just like him! Hook: (To Felix) You have the boy. He will be pleased? (The lost ones put a bag over Baelfire and row off. Hook goes over to where he etched in port and starboard to teach Baelfire, and scratches it out with his hook.) SCENE: Storybrooke Harbor. Hook is about to throw the bean into the sea, when he eyes the scratched out port and starboard, and stops himself. SCENE: Storybrooke, present. As the townspeople are running in terror as the town grows more overridden with plants, Emma, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, and Henry are still down in the mines. The truth is now unavoidable--this is the end. Regina: I can't contain this much longer. Emma: (Goes over Mary Margaret and David) Mom... Dad... (They embrace tearfully, and Henry goes over to Regina.) Regina: I love you, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not. Emma: (Small gasp in realization, then goes over to Henry and Regina.) You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are. (As Henry, Mary Margaret and David stand back, the two women combine their magic and successfully diffuse the trigger, saving the town, but also knocking themselves out in the process. ''SCENE: Mr. Gold's shop. Mr. Gold steps outside and watches as the trees and leaves seize to exist. SCENE: Back in the mines. Everyone is slowly getting to their feet. David: We're alive! (Helps Mary Margaret to her feet.) Mary Margaret: Emma? (Helps Emma to her feet, as Regina goes over and picks up the now diffused trigger.) Emma: We did it. Regina: Yes, we did David: Gotta hand it to Henry. He's right about a lot of things. Emma: Yes, he is. Isn't that right, kid? (Turns around, no Henry.) Henry? Regina: Henry? (The scene shifts as the four of them explore the mines for where Henry may have gone.) Emma: Henry? (Sees something and runs ahead.) Mary Margaret: Emma, what is it? (We can see the object now--Henry's backpack.) Emma: They took him. SCENE: Outside the Storybrooke cannery as Greg and Tamara make their getaway, and surely enough, they are taking Henry with them. Tamara: Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you. Henry: Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke! Tamara: True, but that was never the point. Henry: It wasn't? Greg: We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything--you. SCENE: Near the Storybrooke docks. Emma, David, Regina, and Mary Margaret are just a bit away from Greg, Tamara, and Henry. Mary Margaret: Emma, you don't even know where you're going. Emma: Doesn't matter. I have to find him. I'll track them down in hell if I have to. (They catch up to Greg and Tamara, but it is too late--Greg opens up a portal the second he notices the four of them. '''Regina:' The last bean. They've opened a portal. Emma: Henry! David: Henry! (Greg and Tamara leap through the portal with Henry in tow.) Emma: No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way! Regina: Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean! Emma: I don't care! Regina: Without it, there's no way to follow. Emma: There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry! (While they were talking, Mr. Gold and Belle entered.) Mr. Gold: They've taken Henry? David: Yeah. You're the Dark One. Do something. Emma: Gold, help us. Regina: So that's it? He's gone forever? I refuse to believe that. Belle: (Spots something in the distance.) What is that? (She has spotted the Jolly Roger, and it is on it's way to the docks.) Emma: Hook. (Scene shifts to the Jolly Roger is now moored.) What the hell are you doing here? Hook: Helping. Regina: Well, you're too late. Hook: Am I? Emma: I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself. Hook: (Holds out the bean and hands it to Emma.) Maybe I just needed reminding that I could. Regina: Enough waiting around, let's go. Hook: Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town. David: We already did. Emma: We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal. Hook: Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them. Regina: Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them? Mr. Gold: Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go. Mary Margaret: Well, let's do it. Mr. Gold: Belle, I have to go. You have to stay here. Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts